


Wren and Bridger: Pet Rescuers

by problematicfave



Series: Bounty Hunter AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Pre Relationship, bounty hunter AU, ezra's 12, sabine's 14, smol bounty hunter's ezra and sabine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicfave/pseuds/problematicfave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When money is scarce in between jobs, Bounty Hunter's Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger have to take whatever odd jobs they can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wren and Bridger: Pet Rescuers

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [x](http://captainorrelios.tumblr.com/post/138940557625/okay-so-i-talked-to-kayardia-about-this-a-bit)

“You know,” Ezra commented, a resigned expression on his face, “When you asked me to be your partner, I kind of assumed we’d be bounty hunting, not….this.” He gestured with one hand at the tree in front of them, or more specifically, at the Tooka that was peering down at them from one of it’s branches.

Running a hand through her bangs, Sabine let out a sigh,

“Yeah? Well so did I. Food and fuel cost money though, so we’ve got to take what jobs we can get.” Almost two months had passed since she’d first met Ezra on Lothal and captured the criminal Cassir Organ with his help, almost two months since she’d asked him to be her partner and he’d accepted.

The credits they’d received for Cassir’s capture had been used to purchase an old, beat up YT-2400 light freighter and fix it up. They hadn’t had enough money to fix all of the issues with it, but the newly dubbed ‘Starbird’ could fly and worked much better than the old shuttle Sabine had previously been using. She’d figured they’d get another bounty request soon and with the money from it they could finish up repairs and also buy some much needed supplies.

Except no requests had come.

She’d thought that Cassir’s capture would earn them at least enough notice that they’d get a few jobs, but apparently she’d been wrong. Unfortunately no jobs didn’t also mean they had no need to eat or drink and their supplies were running dangerously low.

Hence the reason for their current situation, they’d been taking whatever odd jobs they could find in order to earn credits, which in this case meant they were pet rescuers.

“I guess someone’s going to have to climb up there and get him.” Ezra sighed, looking anything but thrilled with the idea, “And I’m guess that someone is going to have to be me?” Sabine nodded in agreement,

“Absolutely, it’s your duty as the junior partner.” She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as he glared at her, on an adult it might have looked intimidating but on a twelve year old it was just cute.

“If I fall and die, I’m never going to speak to you again.” The boy threatened, eliciting a snort from Sabine in response

“I’ll hold you to that, now go get that cat.”


End file.
